This invention relates to guns, and, more particularly, to a gun which is equipped with a pivoting barrel and a cocking mechanism for cocking the gun and retaining the barrel in the firing position.
Airguns have often incorporated pivoting barrels in their design. This feature permits checking the bore for ammunition, easy cleaning of the bore, and loading individual projectiles into the bore and omits crossholes in the bore which adversely affect accuracy. However, if the barrel does not return to the exact location after each shot due to designed tolerances or wear, the accuracy of the gun will be erratic. Furthermore, retention of the barrel in the firing position must be sufficient to withstand the forces encountered during firing without barrel movement for optimum accuracy. Inadvertent impact on the barrel may cause premature wear to occur in the pivot and locking mechanism, thereby causing a decline in accuracy or a shift in barrel lock up location.
The invention provides a pivoting barrel and cocking mechanism which is characterized by optimum accuracy, ease of operation, and simplicity in structure. A lever is pivotally mounted on the gun and retains the barrel in the firing position. When the lever is pivoted to unlock the barrel, the barrel pivots automatically to a loading position and the lever cocks the hammer. When the barrel is pivoted back to the firing position, the lever is returned to the locking position. The firing position of the barrel is controlled by a V block on the gun, and the locking force of the lever can be controlled by an adjusting screw. The barrel is spring-loaded to eliminate play at the pivot, and a sealing gasket seals the breech end of the barrel in the firing position. The sides of the barrel are protected against inadvertent impact by the frame of the gun.